Let the Games Begin
by ficklewriter
Summary: Richard Webber's idea of a team building exercise has interesting results. Ensemble fic. All pairing implied but heavy on Addek undertones.


I'm back guys bringing a gift.

This one is an ensemble fic but heavy on the Addek undertones. Characters may be a bit off but I was going for something light.

Anyway, this one is unbeta-ed and yeah… whatever.

As usual, GA is not mine. They are Shonda Rhimes'.

* * *

LET THE GAMES BEGIN

"What the hell are we doing here?" Mark Sloan said as he voiced what, for sure, was the only thought going through the assembled group of surgeons' minds. He with three of his fellow attendings, Callie Torres, Miranda Bailey and her interns were all at one of Seattle's park on a rare Saturday afternoon off, dressed in athletic attire and running shoes.

"The Chief said to be here dressed and ready before 4pm" Burke said. He too had no clue what the Chief of Surgery was up to.

"Isn't it weird that four attendings, the heads of their departments at that, two senior residents and five interns plus the Chief have the same day off and are now here about to do god knows what? Is that just plain dumb luck or what?" Callie remarked.

"It's not dumb luck. The Chief is up to something." Bailey said in her no-nonsense voice. She was pushing Tuck's carrier back and forth to lull the baby back to sleep.

"Whatever the Chief is up to, I'm sure it doesn't involve a baby, Dr. Bailey" Mark said, eyeing Bailey's son warily.

"And what am I supposed to do with my son, Dr. Sloan? Leave him alone at home? His father is out of town." Bailey asked, staring Mark down.

"Leave her be, Mark. Callie has a point. If we are all here, who's running the hospital?" Derek asked from his spot on a picnic bench with Meredith slumped against him, sleeping with her mouth open.

"The hospital can run fine without us. There are other capable doctors in our place and Richard will be here in a moment. So, why don't you guys stop your whining and just enjoy the beautiful afternoon." Addison said. She was wearing a white tank and black Nike capris, the matching jacket discarded. She was laying down on a blanket, soaking in the afternoon sun.

"You're in a good mood." Mark observed.

"I'm just happy that the sun is out and there are no rain clouds in sight" answered Addison.

"He's here." George said as he spotted Richard Webber stepping out of his car.

The senior doctors readied themselves while the interns shook away their sleepiness. Richard walked towards them carrying a duffel bag.

"You're late" admonished Burke when Richard finally arrived at their spot.

Richard looked at him. "It's 30 seconds past four o'clock, Preston. Don't be ridiculous."

"Care to tell us what we are doing here, Chief?" Mark asked impatiently.

"And why the eleven of us, In particular?" Callie added.

"We're going to play a game." Richard answered.

"A game?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, a game. And why the eleven of you? Well, think of this as some sort of team building exercise. I've noticed some tension between you interns and your seniors. Plus I have a score to settle." Richard replied.

At the Chief's statement, Derek and Addison looked up at him. Derek let out a smile of understanding.

"Yes, we do have a score to settle." He said, looking directly at Richard.

"I believe the score is tied 5-5, Shep." Richard stated.

The others with the exception of Addison had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Wait! Chief, you haven't told us what we are playing," Cristina piped out, pumped at the tension and competitiveness pouring out from McDreamy and the Chief.

Richard reached for his duffel bag and emptied the contents on the ground. A tangled lump of blue and red ropes and flags plus a football came out.

"We're playing flag football."

X X X

"I'm sure you are all familiar with the game." Richard began. "I will be the captain of one team and Derek will head the other." Mark and Burke were about to protest but Richard held up his hands. "Derek and I have a tie to break. You two can play captains next time."

"As I was saying" Richard continued. "Derek will be the captain of the other team. Players will be picked schoolyard style. You pick teammates of the opposite sex. And each team will have 6 players."

"Nu-uh." Bailey interrupted. "I'm not playing, Chief. I have Tuck with me." Bailey held her son up for Richard to see.

Richard had a troubled look on his face. His perfectly planned day was starting to unravel. The teams would be uneven.

"I could sit this one out, Chief" Callie said. George wanted to protest like a good boyfriend.

"Are you sure, Dr. Torres?" Richard asked, somewhat relieved.

"I'll officiate and besides, I think it's a good idea for the orthopedic doctor to be the one accessible in case something happens."

"I agree, Dr. Torres. Thank you." Richard praised.

"You could sub for me, Callie, if you want to play." Addison offered. Richard swallowed his protest when he heard this. Addison sitting the game out was a bad idea. He needed her on his team.

"Nah. I'm good at the sidelines. But thanks, Ads." Callie smiled at her friend.

"So, that's settled then" Richard cut in quickly, making no room for further discussion of the issue. "Dr. Torres and Dr. Bailey will officiate. The game clock will run for an hour, 15 minutes each quarter. Scoring is the same, except there are no extra points, no field goals. I came here yesterday to mark the field. We have about 60 yards of playing field" Richard continued as he motioned over the place. He then rubbed his hands in anticipation. "I think it's time to get the show on the road. Anyone has a coin?"

Meredith dug one from her pants and handed it to the Chief but Callie intercepted it. She motioned for the Chief and Derek to step forward.

"Heads or tails?" she asked.

Richard motioned for Derek to make a choice.

"Heads of course" Derek said.

The coin was flipped.

"Heads it is" Callie said when she revealed the coin in her hand. Derek let out a whoop of joy while the Chief shook his head in dismay.

The rest of the doctors gathered in front of the two captains.

Now Derek had a dilemma. Who to choose first? The logical choice would be Meredith seeing that she's his girlfriend. But on the one hand, he wanted to win so the choice should be Addison. After all, they had been teammates ever since this rivalry with Richard began. Plus the fact that Addison was good at flag football. She could run fast and catch the ball without any difficulties. Addison may look like a socialite most of the time but when it comes to sports, she can hold her own magnificently.

Derek was torn as he looked between his girlfriend and ex-wife. Richard, meanwhile, was feeling nervous as he watched Derek. He was sure Shep would choose Meredith but there's still the possibility that he may put aside his differences with Addison and choose her instead, just for the sake of winning the game.

Finally, Derek made up his mind. "Meredith" he called out.

Richard let out the breath he was holding and came up behind Derek. He clasped the other man's shoulder and muttered, "Prepare to get your ass kicked, Derek."

Derek just flashed him a strained smile as Meredith came up and hugged him.

"Okay, my turn" Richard said excitedly. "Addison" he called out without hesitation.

Addison gave the Chief a mischievous smile and knocked fists with him.

It was Meredith's turn to choose. "Alex" she said.

Derek flashed a smile that said 'good choice' as Alex joined their side.

Addison looked over at the group, thinking about her choice. Mark was smiling at her confidently.

"O'Malley" she called out.

Everyone was shocked at her choice. Richard's eyes bulged out. He was hoping for Sloan or Burke but O'Malley?! Mark couldn't believe Addison picked O'Malley over him.

Callie was jumping up and down in happiness for her boyfriend. George just looked stunned as he walked towards Addison's side. He couldn't believe he was picked this early and wasn't last.

Again, it was Derek's team's turn. Alex chose Izzie so that left Cristina on the Chief's team.

Izzie then chose Burke for their team which earned a protest from Cristina.

"Hello, Barbie?! Burke's my boyfriend!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Chill out, Yang. It's just a game" Alex piped out.

That left Mark to join the Chief's team but the plastic surgeon wasn't happy about the whole thing.

"Last?! I can't believe I was picked last! I was the captain of my high school basketball team. I was the one doing the picking when I was a kid. Unbelievable!" he complained as he made his way towards his team. He threw Addison an accusing stare.

"Oh, get over it." Addison said in response.

X X X

Richard's team won first possession and huddled up for a game plan. Derek's team got the chance to choose their colors (blue of course) and the side of the field to play on. They also huddled for a defensive plan to stop the other team.

"Okay, man to man coverage. Burke, you take the Chief. Karev, O'Malley. Mer, you guard Cristina. I'll take care of Sloan. Izzie, Addison's your responsibility and stick with her. And I mean it. Don't let her get out of your sight or let her get away even for just an inch. When she gets the ball, immediately go for her flag and pull it. Pull it hard. Don't let her run or we'll be dead."

Alex scoffed at that.

"I'm serious, man. Addison played lacrosse in high school and college and was an All American. She can out run you, any day. Even in her ridiculous heels."

They broke their huddle when they heard the Red team clapped their hands in unison. Both teams took their position.

Mark was quarterback with the Chief and George in front as tackles. Addison and Cristina were at the flanks, getting ready to run.

"Red 52, red 52! Hut, hut, hut" Mark shouted then George snapped the ball.

Everyone was in motion and Mark looked for his runners. Seeing that he couldn't throw the ball to any teammates, he decided to make a run for it.

He shuffled his feet and narrowly missed a lunging Karev. Mark spun around and started to run only to get his flag pulled out by Derek. He only got about four yards in.

The Red Team huddled together for a quick meeting and then took their positions.

"Hey Stevens" Addison said but her eyes weren't looking at Izzie at all. She was concentrating on the snap of the ball.

Izzie, on the other hand, was nervous. Her eyes were darting around.

The ball was snapped into Mark's hand.

"Bye Stevens" Addison said and quickly took off running.

Izzie was shocked at the turn of events and then tried to run after Addison.

"Help!" she shouted, pointing to Addison. Karev and Derek took off, running after the redhead. But she had a good head start.

Mark threw the football and Addison caught it a few feet from the end zone.

"Touchdown!" Bailey shouted as Addison reached the end zone and slammed the football down.

Her teammates gathered around her and jumped around in jubilation.

Red team 6, Blue team 0

Now Derek's team was on the offensive. He had Burke and Izzie in front of him while Alex and Meredith at the sides. The match ups were the same.

The ball was snapped to Derek and he stepped back, waiting for Karev or Meredith to turn and face him. He scrambled when Burke and Izzie's protective pocket collapsed.

He searched again for any teammates to throw the ball at. Then he saw Addison and let go of the ball.

He almost shouted in glee when Addison made a perfect catch and realized too late that they were playing on opposite teams when his ex-wife started running the other way.

"Damn it!" he shouted and tried to catch up to her.

But again, it was to no avail. Addison was already at the goal line.

Derek stood at the middle of the field, muttering curses and shaking his head in frustration. The Chief passed by him and did a taunting dance.

"You snooze, you lose, Shep!"

Red Team - 12, Blue Team – 0

X X X

"Touchdown!" Bailey shouted as Karev caught the ball at the end zone.

The ball game was now tied at 18 all and it was late in the third quarter. After the two touchdowns by Addison, Derek's team rallied to even the score with a long pass to Karev and a rushing TD by Burke in the second quarter. The red team came back with 6 more points with a 3 rush play from Cristina and the Chief after halftime.

The red team gathered around to figure out another game plan.

"I'm so sorry" George panted. It was the second time Karev got away from him. His apology was directed at the team but his eyes were on Addison as he felt he was disappointing her for she was the one who picked him.

Addison understood the message and flashed George a smile. "It's okay, George. You'll get him next time."

"Okay, come on! No use crying over spilled milk. We got to take the lead in this possession." Mark said as he drank from a water bottle. "Yang, you run about 10 yards then make a left and face me. Make them think you'll receive the ball. I would fake a hand off to the Chief and then look for Addison, who's going to make a cut in the middle. O'Malley, make sure Derek or Karev get off my ass."

Meanwhile on the other huddle, Derek figured out the other team's offense.

"Karev, you guard Addison. Sloan's going to throw at her. I'm sure of it" he said.

The players took their positions.

"Fancy meeting you here" Addison said at her new guard.

Alex ignored her and stepped closer.

Then the play was in motion.

Addison ran but Alex was on her tail. She turned and faced Mark waiting for the ball. Alex positioned himself at her back, hands nearing her hips, ready to pull the flag when she caught the ball. In his excitement, Alex placed his hands over her hips, sliding dangerously lower.

"Hey! Watch your hands, Karev. It's flag football, not touch football"

Alex just smirked.

The ball wasn't thrown in their direction as Mark saw that Karev was guarding Addison. He threw it instead to Cristina but she was immediately deflagged by Meredith near the 20 yard line.

Derek came up to Alex and gave him a high five but didn't let go of his hands. "Nice job, Karev. But next time, keep your hands off of her. Okay?" As he said this, Derek was tightening his grip.

Neither team scored any more point in the third quarter.

X X X

The game clock was winding down and the score was still tied at 18 a piece. The red team had possession of the ball with 2 minutes remaining on the clock. It would have been to their advantage except that they were on third down and 7.

"We need that first down!" Richard said to his teammates. "We get the first down then we score in the next play. But let's eat as much time as we can on the clock so that the other team won't have enough time to score. Hands in, people."

They got the first down with Mark throwing a short pass to Cristina. The play ate 20 seconds off the clock.

Two more plays commenced that left 55 seconds on the game clock but the red team got pushed back. The blue team's defense was stifling. The Chief's team was now on 3rd down and 15. They really need to score in the next play.

The ball was snapped to Mark and he scrambled out of the pocket to look for his runners. Derek didn't bother to guard him and helped Meredith with Cristina. Mark looked for the Chief but he was held up by Burke. Alex was too close to Addison for him to attempt a pass.

And then suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw George waving up his hands. Muttering a short prayer under his breath, Mark threw a 'Hail Mary' pass to George.

Everyone stopped and stared at the ball, following its trajectory.

And then George caught it at the end zone.

Shouts of "wohoo!" were heard and the rest of the red team ran towards their teammate.

"I caught it! I caught it" exclaimed George.

"Oh my God! Touchdown! Touchdown! Oh My God! Touchdown!" said an excited Callie, jumping up and down all the while forgetting that as an official, she should have been impartial.

George's teammates gathered around. Cristina and Addison quickly enveloped him in a group hug. The Chief thumped him on the back. And when George faced Mark, he jumped up to receive the other man's chest bump – only to fall flat on his back by the force of the bump. Callie pulled him up and did their dance of joy.

"Time! What's the time left?" Derek shouted, halting the red team's celebration.

"25 seconds" answered Bailey.

"We can still do it. We can still make a tie and force overtime" Derek told his teammates. "Come on, guys!"

Both teams took their positions.

"Defense! Stick with your man!" The Chief shouted to his teammates.

Derek called for the snap of the ball and then everyone was in motion. He looked for Karev but O'Malley and Sloan switched. Burke was being guarded by the Chief. Derek scrambled out of the pocket and looked again for a possible play. He saw Meredith bump hips with Cristina. A few seconds later, the Asian fell and Meredith ran towards the end zone.

Derek saw all of this and waited for Meredith to face him. She did so and he let the ball fly from his hands.

He watched the pass and waited for the ball to land on Meredith's waiting arms when out of nowhere, Addison snatched it up.

"NOOOOOO!" Derek shouted.

Addison landed on her feet and promptly ran towards the other way. The interception guaranteed the red team's victory.

But Derek wouldn't give up. He pursued Addison.

When she was in reach, Derek lunged for her. Bodies collided and somehow, the former husband and wife landed in a very compromising position. Addison was on her back with Derek lying intimately between her legs, his head resting on her chest. The only thing separating their bodies was the football she was holding.

"Ow!" Addison exclaimed as the force of Derek's tackle made her hit her head on the ground.

"Oh God! Addison! I'm sorry" Derek said as one hand came up to cup her head. He let his fingers smooth over the back of her head, looking for any bumps and also to soothe away the momentary pain.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"I'm alright" she answered, raising up a hand to the back of her head but it landed on Derek's.

Their eyes met but neither said anything. The moment was broken when the sound of footsteps neared.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Callie.

"Yeah" they both said and then noticed Callie staring at them.

It was only then that they realized the position they were in.

Derek slid off Addison, stood up and offered a hand to her as the rest of the group arrived.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith, coming up to Derek.

Derek nodded and watched as the red team pulled Addison in their circle and celebrated their victory. He couldn't help but feel jealous, especially when he saw Mark pick up Addison and swung her around.

X X X

The whole group went to an early dinner together where the red team rubbed in their win, especially the Chief. Derek just smiled at Richard's ribbing but it was evident that he was disappointed with the loss. Sensing her boyfriend's mood, Meredith suggested that they go home early.

Derek was still down when they arrived at Meredith's house and she tried to coax him into a nice warm bath to cheer him up. He declined and opted to go home to his trailer, citing he was bad company for the night with his mood.

It was not that Derek was a sore loser. He hated to lose but he can take it like a man. Something was just off with him after the game. Something was missing with the whole experience and it was not about winning.

He figured that something when he looked back through the years playing flag football against Richard. Derek and Addison were a team, they always played with each other, shared everything. And back then, win or lose, they had a tradition of ending the day soaking in their tub and sharing a couple of beers. It was their post-game ritual that added something sweeter in their victories and made the losses trivial.

He remembered looking forward to that ritual every time and when Meredith suggested earlier doing something similar, he balked at the idea. It didn't feel right doing it with her. It was _their_ tradition. Derek and Addison's.

Without even giving it a second thought, Derek snatched up his keys, locked the trailer and got in his car. He needed somewhere to be.

X X X

It didn't occur to him that she wouldn't be receptive to the idea and might have some company over until after he had knocked on her hotel door. The last time he was in the exact place, she was in a bathrobe and Mark was coming out of the shower.

He hoped he wouldn't encounter a similar sight. It was too late though to back down as he heard footsteps coming closer. Derek just squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and hoped that he would be invited in.

The shock on Addison's face when she saw the person at the door was undeniable. But before she could question his presence at her door, Derek spoke up.

"Can I come in? I promise I won't stay long."

She stepped aside to let him in and walked towards the living area of the suite, not even bothering to look back and see if he had followed her.

"What brings you by?" she finally asked, turning to face him and noting something he held behind his back.

"Just wanted to check on you" he answered, taking note of her wet hair and an old college jersey she wore over pajama bottoms, which most probably used to be his.

"I told you, I'm fine."

Silence stretched between them.

"Why are you really here, Derek?" she asked again.

"I… I just wanted to end this night properly" he finally confessed.

Addison only threw him a confused look so he showed her the item he had kept hidden behind his back – a 6 pack of Coors Light.

A smile slowly crept on her face and when she raised her eyes to meet his, she saw the grin on his face. Instantly her smile widened and matched his.

"Have a drink with me?" he urged, never losing the intensity of his smile.

Addison nodded and Derek quickly popped two beers. He handed her one and then raised his for a toast. She obliged.

They drank their beers silently with an occasion or two of their gazes meeting and then a smile of understanding being shared. They were both lost on the memories brought about by this tradition but neither voiced any of it.

"Another one?" he asked after finishing their bottles.

"Can't. I have an unexpected early surgery tomorrow" she answered in an apologetic voice.

"Oh" was all Derek could say, his voice betraying his disappointment.

A moment of silence fell between them and when it started to get uncomfortable, Derek rose up and got ready to leave.

"I better go then" he said, making his way out.

"Yeah"

"Goodnight" he said at the door.

"Goodnight" she replied back when he stepped out.

Derek took a step away but then quickly put out a hand against the closing hotel door. The action prompted Addison to pop her head out again.

"Addison…" he hesitantly began.

"Yeah?"

"It's just too bad that you already took a bath, huh?" a confident Derek asked with a flirtatious smile on his face.

She quickly covered her shock with a small laugh. "Yeah…" Addison started. "Too bad" she echoed, a smile of her own gracing her lips.

Derek flashed another smile, let go of the door and then started walking towards the elevators.

"I promise not to be late next time" he said over his shoulders.

"Yeah, don't be late" she replied softly but loud enough for him to hear before closing the door.

THE END

* * *


End file.
